A liquid crystal panel in a liquid crystal display device includes TFTs arranged in a matrix. The TFTs are switching components for controlling operations of pixels. In recent years, use of oxide semiconductors having higher electron mobility for semiconductor films is proposed. An example of a liquid crystal display device including TFTs using such oxide semiconductors as switching components is disclosed in Patent Document 1.